


Hear me out, feel me up

by Mor-Mor (Not_The_Gods_Favorite)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bickering, Idiots in Love, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Not Canon Compliant, Old Married Couple, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Mor-Mor
Summary: A mission goes wrong, Clint has some words for Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Mandatory Fun Day





	Hear me out, feel me up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this isn't as horny as the title suggests... so far, maybe I can write a second part.

It had been a messy fight. Little to none of what happened was on the debrief for this mission, so despite the horrid mess they did, it was a pretty decent work considering how little information they had of this situation.

That did not mean the mission had gone without a hitch. It had been bad enough that Clint was fidgeting on the seat of the quinjet as he flew them back to the compound.

He hoped he didn't crash the plane before they landed. That would be the icing on the cake.

~°~°

"I saved your life, you can't be mean to me!" Clint exclaimed, pointing a finger at Bucky who's hand was gripping the table, an angry look on his eyes. Clint resumed his pacing, hands on fists at his sides.

Bucky was about to say something else, but somehow thought better of it. His attention was on the table, metal fingers pulling away and leaving a small dent.

"That's right, you don't get to be all snappy to me after what you did" Clint huffs, slumping into a chair in the empty debrief room, close to holding his head with his hands.

They had a call from Fury due in a couple minutes and Clint wanted to wind down before talking to him. The last thing he needed was getting an earful from Nick Fury.

"Look, I didn't mean for that to happen, it just- I needed to do that in order to get a clear shot of the target and I didn't-" Bucky started, and this time there was actual regret on his voice.

Clint was going to say something about it when Fury's call was displayed on the screen in front of him. He answered and glanced up at Fury with a frown.

"Agent Barton, Agent Barnes... right to the point, how did the mission go?" the man asked.

"Mission went particularly well for having just us to manage _everything_ going on there, and considering that half of what happened wasn't on the folder for the mission and uh... once we got the rythm of the pattern of attack we did well" Clint pauses, raking his mind for the important things of this mission "Bucky jumped out of a building to shoot one of the bigger robots and I jumped after him with a hook so the idiot didn't crash on the floor. We crashed against a window and into the building instead"

Clint heard Bucky huff and he stopped himself from rolling his eyes "we destroyed all the robots, and made it here without a lot of injuries"

It was true, it wasn't many injuries for them. Bucky had some scraps and bruises that would fade within the day and Clint had more bruises and scraps, a sprained wrist and some bruised ribs, but this could easily be the mission with less injuries on his record.

Fury nods, giving a glance to both of them "I expect a full report in two days, agents" then the image of Fury is gone and the room is back into silence.

"You could get a clear shot from the rooftop, no need to jump" Clint snapped as soon as the call ended.

Bucky barks out a laugh "you have no grounds to call me out on this, Clint" he leans back with a smirk "you're the king of making bad decisions, just like jumping off a building"

Clint wants to have an answer for that, but he _knows_ that Bucky is right. He does jump of buildings on a slightly regular basis, but seeing Bucky do it is completely different.

He was allowed to risk his life, but Bucky wasn't. Bucky had stuff to live for and people that would miss him.

"You fucking idiot!" Bucky slammed his hands on the table "you have reasons to live for and there's people that would miss you too!"

Clint looks up at Bucky with wide eyes. Fuck, had he said that out loud? He doesn't even stop to try to apologize, he lets Bucky speak, he wouldn't know what to say now anyway. Clint's not able to understand what Bucky is saying, too fixated into the idea that Bucky _cares_.

"And I would miss you- you... you're unbelievable, Clint! You're so self destructive, and you- you can't see past your own nose" he stands, walking the couple steps over the blond "I like you, a damn lot, and I won't allow you to die before I take you out on a date"

Clint's world narrowed down to those few words, everything else was silence. Bucky liked him, James Buchanan Barnes liked _him?_ How on earth he liked him; Clint Francis Barton, certified human disaster, terrible at relationships and all around idiot?

Bucky was a war hero and Captain America's best friend, how a man like him could like someone like Clint?

"Now you fucking shut your brain, I'm not gonna let ya think you don't deserve it" Bucky growls, cupping Clint's face as if he could read his thoughts "if I didn't convince myself that I don't deserve you I'm not gonna let ya do that"

Clint doesn't know how he didn't flinch or attack him when Bucky touches him, but the fact that his guard is down with him makes his brain stop racing, just enough to manage words.

"I didn't attack you..." he mumbles

Bucky looks confused for a few seconds but then he understand what Clint means and his eyes soften a bit "I wouldn't attack you either, I trust you, Clint" he brushes his thumb over his cheekbone.

The blond can't help but chuckle, leaning into Bucky's touch "this is nice"

Bucky chuckles too, leaning closer and pressing his forehead to Clint's "it is, yeah... now- I thought you were angry at me for jumping off a building, uh? Where did that go, doll?"

"Well... I said you couldn't be mean to me, Buck, and you're being real nice here" he grins up at him.


End file.
